Reimu Hakurei
Summary A red-white shrine maiden with a desperate need of donation. Often hold some events that will give her lucrative allowance but those money earned often disappeared without any trace, for some reason. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Reimu Hakurei Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Probably in her Mid-teens (Events of EoSD starts when she's just 8, given the number of events that had occurred, she should be around 15-year-old) Classification: Shrine Maiden Attack Potency: At least Macrocosmic level (Defeated Kurumi who is comparable to oni who can shatter paradise which is referred as heavens under the absence of spell card rule), likely Macrocosmic level+ (Defeated Yuuka and Mima ,twice and also Shinki without the Spell Card Rules limiting them) Dimensionality: 3-D to 4-D Travel Speed: Infinite '(Move in a Hell which lacks of time and also space since time is connected with space. She is also described as a being unbound by space) 'Combat Speed: Infinite Reaction Speed: Infinite Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Macrocosmic to Macrocosmic+ Durability: Macrocosmic level (Tanked attacks from Kurumi) to Macrocosmic level+ (Tanked attacks from Yuuka, Mima and Shinki) Stamina: Very High Range: At least Macrocosmic, likely Macrocosmic+. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Barrier Creation (Able to create barrier around herself), Light Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Homing Attack, Intangibility, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Mind/Insanity (Went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects), Poison (She also visits Kourindou periodically which is located in Forest of Magic which is full of poisonous mushroom spores) and Intense Heat, Illusion Creation (Can summon Ama no Iwato Wake no Mikoto who can create illusions), Luck and Probability Manipulation (Her luck unconsciously affects the third layer of reality), [[Existence Erasure]], Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Power Reflection, Freezing, Dimension Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, One-Hit KO, Life Manipulation, Inversion, Sealing, Teleportation, Summoning, Space-Time Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Limited Boundary Manipulation (Able to create some damage dealing boundaries, higher with the power from the God of Boundaries), Paralysis Inducement, Spatial-Temporal Lock and Invincibility via Fantasy Nature, Dimensional Rift, Creation, Transformation, Wish Granting, Enhanced Sense (Shrine maidens can hear the faint voice of divine spirits. She can also feel traces of youkai.), Explosion Manipulation, Cloning, Aura Manipulation, Able to harm intangible beings, Disaster and [[Death Manipulation]], Forcefield Creation (Can passively create a forcefield when fatigued), Conceptual Manipulation (Her touch alone dispels the barrier between Netherworld and Gensokyo, which is made up of border of common sense, life-death and human-youkai), Able to use Ultramarine Elixir Orb (Precognition, Time Travel, Likely Type 5 [[Immortality]], Past Manipulation, Purification) Standard Equipment: Her talisman, purification rod and Ying-Yang orb. Intelligence: Above Average (She's an incident resolver with years of experience. She has some understanding on the world's cosmology and what's it made up of. Her great sense of intuition also helps her a lot when resolving an incident.) Weaknesses: She's considered to be quite lazy, always relying on her talents instead of training harder to be able to summon more gods properly as her duty of being a Shrine Maiden. She is prone to messing up when she's cocky. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fantasy Nature: With this ability, she can float above and outside of reality, it's said that nobody could beat Reimu once she uses it, no hax known in the verse can really affect her. * Fantasy Seal: She can seal her opponents, it's said that she can seal any youkai with this ability Note: # Kurumi is considered a vampire, whose power is strong enough to take part in the power balance of Gensokyo, so she should be stronger than oni. # Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Reimu manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. # She does not have immunities gained from using Fantasy Nature in her normal state. This is further shown when she could be stopped via Time Stop and her soul got BFR'd to Infinite Hell in the latest WaHH. # Hakugyokurou is a ghost shrine overlooking the Netherworld. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Link (A Link To The Past) - Link's profile (Both were at 3-A, speed was equalized) Morax (Shin Megami Tensei) - Morax's profile (Both were at Low 2-C, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Games Category:Touhou Project Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Light Users Category:Metal Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Probability Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Perception Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Logic Users Category:Dream Users Category:OHK Users Category:Life Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Boundary Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Aura Users Category:Death Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Concepts Users